


Did you get my letter?

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [40]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke sent a letter and it made Fenris nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you get my letter?

Fenris hadn’t talked to Hawke since he had left. Hawke, bless his soul, had been nothing but polite to him. Then Hake had gone on a solo mission and had promised to write when he returned. Fenris didn’t like it. He should have been with Hawke. The man might have been a mighty mage slaying Qunari with his little smirk, but he was like a child. He didn’t know anything. 

Until the letter came to his home. The letter was short and clipped and unlike Hawke. He grabbed the courier by the back of his shirt and asked where this letter came from. The circle, the boy said, is where the letter came from. Fear gripped Fenris and he ran, sword on his back, to the circle. As he took the ferry to the mage prison Fenris prayed that the worse had not befallen Hawke. Once he landed he went right to Cullen and grabbed him by the front of his armor, teeth snapping near his face.

Cullen didn’t meet his eye, “I’ll take you to him.” 

Fenris let him go and he was taken deep within the circle, and hopefully to Hawke. As he was taken into the belly of the circle, he saw so many mages, dead eyed and slow, eyes on the floor as they passed. Not Tranquil but something close to it. A small room was where Hawke was. Cullen shut the door behind him as he left. The room overlooked the sea, the window was open. Hawke sat in a chair looking out at the sea, back to Fenris. 

Fenris walked to Hawke, steps unsure. As he came to stand before his once lower he almost weeped. Two black holes where eyes had once been looked out at nothing. Fenris fell to his knees, reaching out to try and touch but he stopped and jerked his hand away. Hawke wasn’t Tranquil but he wasn’t Hawke anymore it seemed either. Hawke didn’t even flinch as Fenris placed a hand on his knee. Hawke didn’t move his folded hands, resting in his lap. 

Fenris moved until those hands were held up by their wrist and put his head on Hawke's lap, letting the mages rest his hand on his hair. Fenris hated when someone touched his ears, but as Hawke let his limp hands rest on Fenris’ hair, his pinky was touching the underside of his ears. Fenris let his whole body lean into Hawke, hugging his legs and closing his eyes. Hawke smelled like sickness and rot, not like elfroot and human sweat. The sound of the sea and bird calling made the room seem so peaceful. But Fenris didn’t care. Hawke didn’t need to be here. 

Fenris moved slowly away from Hawke, helping him up and out the door. No one stopped them. Fenris took him home, and Orana, the dwarves and the dog were happy to see their master. Orana made a bath and Fenris helped Hawke to bathe. Bodhan got a wrap soaked in a healing poultice/elfroot mix and helped Fenris to wrap it around Hawke and his injured eyes. The dog kept guard at the door outside of the bedroom. Fenris put Hawke to bed, curling around him and kept his sword close at the side of the bed. 

Hawke didn’t speak for almost two months. Fenris didn’t mind as he took care of him. The others came by and helped as well. Finally Hawke held his hand on his own, almost making Fenris jump in fear at the sudden movement. Hawke was crying and looking at nothing, “Did you get my letter?”


End file.
